Pot Luck
by Salmon Pink
Summary: [Drabble series] Every Adventure DigiDestined pairing I can make convincing. Het, yaoi and yuri abound.
1. Taichi x Yamato

This is a series of drabbles that feature various different combinations of the DigiDestined from Adventure and Adventure 02 in romantic relationships. I'm rather lenient, and describe a drabble as anything of 300 words or less. The drabbles will contain het, yaoi and yuri romance. The rating for these drabbles will be either PG-13 or R, with each individual drabble rated. These drabbles were created for the LiveJournal community 'Digimon Drabbles'. I'm afraid I'm not currently taking requests for couplings. Hope you find something you like.

* * *

Title: Size Matters  
Pairing: Taichi/Yamato  
Rating: PG-13  
Word count: 148

* * *

"Are you blind, or are you just _that_ blonde?" Taichi growled. "Mine's bigger!" 

Yamato scoffed. "You're the one who's delusional. Mine is _clearly_ bigger!"

"That does it! We're getting a tape measure and settling this once and for all," Taichi snapped.

"Is it really that important?" Agumon whispered.

"Oh yes," Gabumon replied, tone equally hushed. "I believe this is how humans establish hierarchy."

Agumon watched the boys, who had resorted to shoving at each other, and self-consciously scratched his head. "Oh, I had no idea."

"Yes," Gabumon sighed sagely. "It is a matter of male pride."

By now Taichi and Yamato were rolling around on the floor, punching and kicking, and occasionally biting.

"I never thought something so insignificant to Digimon would mean so much to humans," Agumon mused.

Gabumon nodded. "Yes, but to them at least, the battle of who has the biggest hair is deathly serious."


	2. Hikari x Miyako

Title: Asinine  
Pairing: Hikari/Miyako  
Rating: PG-13  
Word count: 294

* * *

"I really don't know," Hikari shrugged. "I've never really thought about it."

"You're kidding me, right?" Miyako gasped. "Not even once?"

"I don't really feel the need to … _study_ the other Chosen Children's backsides, I'm afraid."

Miyako huffed and shook her head. "Well, that's just not right. I mean, not even _Takeru's_?"

Hikari blushed slightly and Miyako grinned manically. "I knew it! You like Takeru's ass!"

Hikari sighed. "Miyako, Taichi _is_ in the next room, could you keep your voice down?"

Miyako wasn't listening. "Can't say I blame you. It's just so … _pert_. So round and perfect."

Hikari frowned as her friend stared out of the window with a dreamy expression on her face. "Uh, Miyako, are you okay?"

"Well, not quite _perfect_. Nobody has an ass like Ken's. It's so damn _squeezable_."

"Miyako, do you mind not getting drool on my bedspread?"

"Even Daisuke has a nice ass. Must be all that soccer, because when he bends over…"

Hikari poked Miyako in the shoulder lightly, disturbing what was obviously shaping up to be a grand day dream. "Do you ever think of anything _other_ than people's backsides?"

Miyako laughed and flopped back against the pillows. "I can't help it. Even if we face danger on a regular basis, being one of the Chosen Children sure has its perks."

Hikari shook her head and smiled. "Daisuke's right, you _are_ a hornball."

"He said that about me!" Miyako growled, before frowning. "Wait, you're trying to change the subject. You still haven't told me who you think has the nicest ass."

"I wish you'd stop saying _ass_," Hikari mumbled.

"_Never_!" Miyako cried dramatically. "Answer me! Who?"

"Well, if you must know?" Hikari whispered. "_You_."

Miyako stared, blushing, breathless, and, for once, speechless.


	3. Taichi x Daisuke

Title: Concentrated Fluff  
Pairing: Taichi/Daisuke  
Rating: PG-13  
Word count: 256

* * *

"Hey, quit it!" Daisuke hissed, swatting Taichi's hand away. "I'm trying to concentrate."

Taichi just grinned and kept on mussing Daisuke's hair.

"Would you _stop_?" Daisuke cried, trying to jerk his head away from the attention without taking his eyes off the screen.

Taichi laughed softly, hand following Daisuke's distracted movements, fingers curling in the bird's-nest of a hairstyle.

"You're trying to stop me beating your high score!" Daisuke accused.

Taichi scoffed. "Like you could _ever_ beat _my_ highscore."

"I could too!" Daisuke snapped. "If you'd stop playing with my damn hair."

"I can't help it," Taichi protested. "It's so fluffy."

"My hair is not _fluffy_," Daisuke yelled, controller falling to the floor as he spun round to glare. "My hair is _cool_."

"No, your hair is definitely fluffy," Taichi grinned in response.

On screen, Daisuke's character shrieked as he was eaten by a zombie.

"Son of a -" Daisuke screamed over Taichi's laughter. "That's only because you _cheated_."

Taichi cuffed him lightly on the shoulder. "Aww, if it makes you feel better for losing _again_, you can pretend I cheated."

"You _did_ cheat!" Daisuke huffed, crossing his arms and scowling at the other boy.

Taichi cocked his head and smiled. "Well, what can I do to make up for my so-called cheating?"

"Nothing!" Daisuke growled.

But Taichi just kept smiling, and then he leaned forward and kissed Daisuke, soft and sweet.

When he pulled back, his eyes were shining with mischief. "Better?"

Daisuke managed to keep glaring around his blush. "I suppose it's a start."


	4. Ken x Daisuke

Title: A Fine Mess  
Pairing: Ken/Daisuke  
Rating: PG-13  
Word count: 300

* * *

Daisuke calls it 'organised chaos'.

Ken calls it a pigsty.

Hide and seek in the dirty laundry and assorted junk is the current favourite Digimon pastime and Minomon quickly disappears in search of Chibimon when they arrive.

Daisuke is curled up on the couch, remote in hand. He looks up from his typical Saturday morning cartoons to grace Ken with a wide grin.

Which falters a little at Ken's glare.

"You _are_ going to tidy up today, aren't you?" Ken asks and Daisuke has the decency to look a little cowed.

"Yeah, of course I am, this afternoon," he nods.

"Your parents will be back this evening, and if the place still looks like this…" Ken begins and Daisuke waves his hand and rolls his eyes, cutting him off.

"Yeah, yeah, grounded forever, I know. But I am going to clean up, I _swear_."

Ken sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Well, you need to get started _right now_, okay? I'll help in here, but you have to do the kitchen."

Daisuke pouts. "Aww, but all that washing up…"

"Which you created by yourself," Ken reminds him.

"Fine, okay," Daisuke sighs, defeated. "But come sit down for a moment."

"We really should get started."

"Five minutes isn't going to hurt."

Ken knows he's lost this battle before it's even begun, and carefully manoeuvres between magazines, empty pizza boxes and piles of old socks as he makes his way to the couch.

Not carefully enough, though.

He slips on a discarded candy wrapper and flails uselessly in mid-air.

And lands in Daisuke's lap.

He looks up at Daisuke.

Daisuke looks down at him.

"Still want to start _right now_?" Daisuke asks after an eternity, a slow smile forming on his lips.

Ken blushes. "Five minutes isn't going to hurt."


	5. Taichi x Sora

Title: Game On  
Pairing: Taichi/Sora  
Rating: PG-13  
Word count: 267

* * *

They were dirty and sweaty and exhausted and _jubilant_.

It had been far too long since they'd sparred like this, one on one, making up rules as they played.

It was so very much the same in spirit as when they'd been young, and yet the physical changes were unavoidable.

Such as Taichi's newfound height advantage, which he was exploiting as much as possible, longer legs giving him a speed Sora struggled to match.

But she was persistent, and her sliding tackles hadn't become rusty, despite lack of use.

The bigger they are, the harder they fall, and Sora was already scrambling up, taking possession of the ball, before Taichi had caught his breath.

Their strength was also now unbalanced, and Taichi's hand reaching out to grab her ankle had enough force to yank her back, falling to the ground.

Taichi crowed in triumph, hauling himself up and after the ball that was merrily rolling away from them. But Sora could play just as dirty as he could, and her leg caught him squarely across the shins.

The soggy ground squelched as he landed.

And then the ball was forgotten for playful pushes and handfuls of mud being thrown and smeared into clothing.

And, at some point, Taichi had wriggled closer, close enough to take Sora by surprise when he leaned over, lips covering hers, smiling against her mouth.

She caught a flash of teeth and that wide Taichi grin when he pulled back, and then he was moving, back onto his feet, sprinting for the ball.

Sora rolled her eyes, swallowed a giggle and gave chase.


	6. Jou x Mimi

Title: Nailed  
Pairing: Jou/Mimi  
Rating: PG-13  
Word count: 193

* * *

Jou struggled against the vines, but to no avail.

"That's it, Palmon, don't let him get away," Mimi cheered.

She crossed the living room (damn, he'd been so close to the door, so close to escaping) and poked him in the cheek.

"You _promised_," she reminded him. "I answered all of your questions about female biology for your stupid test. Even the ones that were a bit ... shall we say, _dubious_?"

Jou had the decency to blush.

"Now you have to hold up your end of the deal," Mimi announced.

She started back towards her bedroom, and Palmon followed, dragging Jou along in her vine-whip grasp.

"I've never had the chance to do a manicure on someone else," Mimi sang, clapping her hands together delightedly. "This is going to be _so_ fun. I've just got the _best_ new sparkly pink nail polish, it will look so good on you."

She started digging through her dresser, pulling out bottle after bottle of pink polish in every shade known to man.

"And you _mustn't_ take it off. I need to see how long it lasts before it chips."

Jou groaned.

Palmon winced in sympathy.


	7. Takeru x Ken

Title: The Virtue That Is Impatience  
Pairing: Takeru/Ken  
Rating: R  
Word count: 293

* * *

Ken shivered and panted softly, breath echoing throughout the dark room. He could still hear the others chatting in the living room, their voices muffled through the closed door.

"Takeru, I don't think ..." he began, voice a whisper.

He felt Takeru smile against his throat and bit his lip, swallowing down the rest of his concerns. It was becoming increasingly difficult to worry about getting caught with Takeru's hands trailing down his sides, with his breath washing over Ken's neck, with his whole body pressing Ken into the wall.

There was loud laughter from beyond the door.

Takeru pulled back to look him in the eyes, his own pupils dilated. The moonlight shining through the window shimmered in his hair, glowing ethereally, like a crooked halo.

Ken felt the last of his resolve flutter away.

And then Takeru's mouth was against his, tongue seeking entry, which Ken awarded it all too eagerly. He felt dizzy and light-headed, whimpering as Takeru licked at his back teeth, as their tongues twirled together.

Takeru's thigh slipped between his, pressing against him, causing Ken's back to arch sharply. His groan was muffled into Takeru's mouth, hands scrabbling for purchase on Takeru's shirt.

And then there was a loud knock at the door.

"Takeru? Ken? The pizza's here!" Hikari's voice called.

Takeru leaned back with a disappointed sigh. "Be right there," he replied, voice perfectly even.

Ken blinked as Takeru stepped away from him, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh well, later, okay?" He kissed Ken lightly on the nose, straightened his shirt, and, grinning, opened the door.

Ken let his head thunk back against the wall. He may have played the part of the Digimon Kaiser, but Takeru's special brand of cruelty was something else.


	8. Sora x Mimi

Title: Heel  
Pairing: Sora/Mimi  
Rating: R  
Word count: 197

* * *

Sora slipped an arm around Mimi's bare waist and allowed herself a contented sigh. She really should have left for tennis practice half an hour ago but, well, the distraction had been so pleasant. Not to mention, being curled around Mimi on the bed was so perfectly comfortable.

"So, you liked the shoes then?" she asked, voice innocent despite her knowing grin.

Mimi giggled and extended one elegant leg to the ceiling, rolling her ankle so the light caught the stiletto. The shoes were a shocking pink, completely covered in glitter and mirrored beads, with a dainty strap over the bridge of the foot and a cute silver buckle holding it in place.

They were also the only item of clothing Mimi was currently wearing.

"Best birthday present _ever_," Mimi cooed, admiring the sparkling footwear fondly.

Sora laughed and brushed a lock of hair from Mimi's face.

Mimi turned to her, her expression delightfully wicked. "So, do I need to write you a thank you note?"

Sora glanced down at her own naked state.

"No, I think you've already shown your appreciation," she replied playfully. "Although, I wouldn't be complaining if you wanted to show me again…"


	9. Taichi x Koushiro

Title: Infectious  
Pairing: Taichi/Koushiro  
Rating: PG-13  
Word count: 275

* * *

Taichi was leaning against him, breath heavy over his neck.

Koushiro was self-aware enough to realise that, under different circumstances, he might appreciate the feeling. Right now, however, it was proving to be a most frustrating distraction.

"Is it done yet?" Taichi asked for the sixth time in the last ten minutes.

Koushiro grit his teeth and concentrated on the binary code in front of him.

There was a brief pause.

"What about now?"

Koushiro resisted the urge to growl.

By now Taichi was bouncing around slightly, boredom obviously getting the better of him, every movement jolting Koushiro and his patience further.

"Not. Just. Yet." It took every ounce of self-control Koushiro possessed not to scream the words.

Taichi sighed dramatically and propped his chin on Koushiro's shoulder, staring blankly at the screen.

"I can't even begin to fathom what you were attempting to download to infect the hard-drive with such a devastating virus," Koushiro snapped, fingers flying over the keys.

He could practically feel Taichi blush without turning to look. "What I was downloading isn't important. All that matters is that Hikari will _slaughter_ me if she finds out I used her laptop while she was away."

Koushiro made a vague noise of agreement.

Taichi squirmed a little, pressing against Koushiro's back. "You _can_ fix it, right?" he asked nervously.

Koushiro snorted. "Of course, if you'll just -"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, since Taichi suddenly cheered and wrapped his arms around Koushiro's chest, burying his face in Koushiro's hair.

"You're the best!" he cried, voice vibrating against Koushiro's ear.

Yes, Koushiro could definitely admit to appreciating _this_ feeling, distractions be damned.


	10. Takeru x Daisuke

Title: Token Resistance  
Pairing: Takeru/Daisuke  
Rating: PG-13  
Word count: 280

* * *

"Uh, Daisuke?" Takeru murmured awkwardly. "Why is Chibimon eating paper?" 

Daisuke looked up irritably from his homework, scowling. "He likes coloured paper."

"Pink tastes best!" Chibimon piped up helpfully.

Takeru laughed. "You're just a happy little weirdo, aren't you?"

Chibimon beamed, but Daisuke growled and slammed his science text book shut. "Leave him alone! Don't pick on my Digimon!"

Takeru blinked in surprise and held up his hands. "I didn't mean it like that," he insisted.

But Daisuke wasn't listening. "It's bad enough I got stuck doing this stupid project with you, instead of Hikari," he ranted. "But now you come into my home, sit on my bed, eat my candy, and insult my Digimon? You're such a jerk!"

"He wasn't being mean, Daisuke," Chibimon cried, waving his arms. "He was smiling when he said it. I thought you said Takeru had a nice smile."

Daisuke turned rather pale.

Takeru's eyebrows hit his hairline.

Across the room, Patamon licked experimentally at a sheet of blue paper.

"W-what?!" Daisuke yelped when he'd regained his voice. "I never said that!"

"Yes, you did," Chibimon nodded emphatically. "Just last week. And you said you liked his laugh, and when he -"

"No I didn't!" Daisuke almost screeched.

And then his back hit the mattress as Takeru pounced.

Chibimon watched as Daisuke said something that was rendered inaudible by Takeru's tongue pressing into his mouth, and went back to eating paper.

When Takeru pulled back, grinning widely, Daisuke was beet-red and breathing quick and shallow.

"I like your smile, too," Takeru purred.

Daisuke made the effort to glower. "You're such a jerk," he hissed.

And then he pulled Takeru back down into another kiss.


End file.
